A reminding system and method used for reminding a user of missing portable electronic devices are known from document U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,660. For this purpose, the reminding system transmits a signal to every portable electronic device that is to be detected by the reminding system upon occurrence of an activation event. If one or more of the addressed portable electronic devices do not respond to this signal, the reminding system alarms the user of the missing devices.
It has proved to be a disadvantage in the known reminding system and method that the generation of the activation event is not achieved satisfactorily. It is therefore proposed in this document to consider the leaving on of an automobile, the opening or closing of a door or the expiry of a preset period to be an activation event. All these proposed events, however, demand constructive measures such as the installation of switches on devices that have nothing to do with the reminding system per se or that either an interaction of the user for setting the time is required on the expiry of a preset period, or it is possible that a fixed preset expiry period is not suitable for the individual case.